Scenario: 2nd Korean War
NOTE: This Scenario is a pure-fiction scenario and should not be taken as a threat or as a prediction for future event. Therefore consider this as the least possible thing that WW3 should go on like this. (The Original name for this scenario was WW3 but seeing that another person has already used it, I decided to use the name of the First even that can lead toward WW3) THIS SCENARIO IS NOT FINISHED YET. PLEASE DO NOT DELETE ADD SOMETHING OR REWRITE THE WHOLE THING AS I HAVE SOME RESEARCH TO DO WITH ALL OF THESE COUNTRIES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE OF READING THIS. :3 Causes: # Second Korean War # Uprising of new German Prime Minister # Border dispute between Indonesia and Malaysia # Assassination of current Columbian President # Leaked video about Israel mocking the Corrupt Government in Saudi Arabia # Mexican Drug Overlord being killed by U.S Law Enforcement # World Nuclear Nation meeting ended up being all of the Nuclear Power Countrys Destroy all of its Nuclear deposits Outcome: # Korea United as a Democratic country # Indonesia regain its lost territory and all of Eastern Malaysia # Iraq assimilated with Iran becoming United Ira Nation (UIN) # Palestine regains its lost territory with a cost of giving some of its territory back to Israel (vice versa) # US lost most of its territory # Canada gain Alaska # China is having major Economic crisis and finally become a Democratic country # South America Peace Treaty were made # USA recover from its second Civil war # U.N becomes more strict with Political and Border Issues # Second Geneva Convention # Mexico regain California but later return it to America,since most of California people are not comfortable with the Mexican rules # Many war crimes committee and its follower were all on International Trial for committing Massive Genocide, Racial Discrimination and Conspiracies to disrupt the World Peace # New Government was installed into the U.S Government # The Country that lose the war was being tasked to rebuild its society and is being supervised by the UN # World peace for some years Alliance North Atlantic Treaty Organization America * United States of America * Canada * Brazil * Chile * Uruguay Europe * United Kingdom of British Empire * France * Netherlands * Italy * Poland * Ukraine * Slovakia * Norway * Austria * Hungary * Spain * Croatia * Greece * Sweden * Portugal * Denmark Asia * India * Malaysia * Pakistan * South Korea * Taiwan * Philippines * Australia Middle East * Israel * Iraq '(Later Changing sides) * '''United Arab Emirates '(Later Changing sides) '''Social-Communist Coalition Eastern Asia * Republic of China * North Korea * Laos * Vietnam * Indonesia '''(Later changing side) * '''Brunei Darusalem * Bangladesh * Myanmar Western Asia * Lebanon * Palestine * Syria * Saudi Arabia '''(Later Changing sides) * '''Iran America * Cuba * Suriname '''(Later Changing sides) * '''Venezuela * Columbia * Argentina * Mexico '(Later Changing sides) * '"Rebellious" State of America Europe * Russia * Finland * Belarus * Serbia * Germany '''(Later Changing sides) * '''Bulgaria Beginning of War (2022-2023) On June 3rd 2022 North Korea began it's invasion to try unified South Korea again,They start the invasion by Attacking the Bordering town near North korea later invading town of Cheorwon and quickly conquered Pocheon in just few hours,South Korea was desperate by their attack as most of their Police Personnel were sent to handle the South Korea Civil War in the South,while the Military forces were spread out too thin. In just 3 days the North Korean Army manages to Take South Korea's capital "Seoul" and most of its Northern Region. Hours later The US declares war on North Korean forces. Seeing that their allies are now facing a major threat, China, corresponding with the US declaration of war toward North Korea by declaring war toward both US and South Korea. Two days later US Air Forces are locked down in Gunsan while they are waiting for reinforcement, while the South Koreans rebel began their movement on the northern region. The South Korean army is making desperate attempts to hold off the Invaders from gaining the remaining southern region. While China is preparing to attack South Korean Troops from overseas territories. U.S Reinforcement Troops arrive and quickly dispatch many North Korean Troops and quickly gain control over the Southern Area, but China Force quickly attack and destroy many U.S Naval Ships but the U.S Navy Troops survive and quickly flee to japan,while China forces quickly use this chance to attack South Korean force from behind, informed by a Chinese informant. North Korea uses this chance to deliver a final blow to South Korea troops in a 2 sided battle. On June 23th 2022 after 20 days of battle the South Korean troops surrender to North Korea and Korea is finally united under one banner, while China's true attention to attack South Korea is to study their technology so they can produce better product. The Current South Korean president was captured 5 days later hiding in an underground bunker near the Seongnam city and was executed 6 days later on the 4th of July, the same date as American independence day. As American forces began to move away from Korean Territory and Taiwan Strait the US Forces that were stationed in Japan and Taiwan itself remain. This event was one of the Major event that would later Trigger WW3. South Asia Theater (2025-2028) On November 19th 2025 2 Years after the Second Korean War happened and the world seems to be at peace despite South Korean and North Korean people still have bitter feelings toward each other despite already being united under the same banner but miles away down south in South East Asia,things aren't going well.. Malaysia and Indonesia have been disputing their border for 19 years even after U.N decided to step in, no action or consideration have been made, then on November 25th 2025 at 02:25 PM,the Current Indonesia President announce an Ultimatum that if Malaysia did not surrender the captured or claimed island back to Indonesia a forceful act will happen but as expected Malaysia did not surrender the island saying that Indonesia government did not care for it. Later on the same day at 19:xx PM the President of Indonesia declares war on Malaysia. Thus began the 3 year bloody war between two rivaling countries ... '' To Be Continued '' Second America Civil War (2025-2032) Coming Soon Arabic Conflict (2024-2029) Coming Soon South America War! (2027-2032) Coming Soon WW3 (2030-2040) Coming Soon Aftermath (2041-2043) Coming Soon Category:Scenario